This invention is a rain gutter system, and more specifically a rain gutter system with means to eject accumulated debris from the gutter.
Conventional rain gutter systems include generally horizontal gutters to collect water from a roof surface, and vertical downspouts to drain water from the gutters to the ground below. A problem with such gutters is that they also accumulate debris such as leaves, seeds, needles, cones, and the like. These accumulations must be removed from time to time, and this is typically done manually by someone standing on a ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,376 issued Dec. 26, 2006 to Wyatt discloses a rain gutter system in which gutters are tilt-able forward to dump accumulated debris. Wyatt is the most relevant prior art that I know of.